CounterFeit Copies
by HatakeKelly2013
Summary: Part 2! My version of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. With extra characters rather than just the original characters.
1. Update complete

Title: Counterfeit Copies

Plot kitty: The mad doctor develops Metal Sonic to look exactly like Sonic so no one can tell the difference. But will his friends notice the change in his attitude and put two and two together?

Plot kitty part two: My version of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. With extra characters rather than just the original characters.

Warnings: Part one: Sex, fluff, swearing, Violence and boys being naughty.Part two: Violence, swearing, sex, fluff, sad scenes,

Notes: If you dislike two boys together then don't read any further. **You have been warned. **A few of the characters may be O.T.T but not by much. Hopefully. If you don't know, O.T.T means '**O**ver **t**he **t**op.' I'll warn you again, **do not read if you don't like two boys together. **If you still read and flame at me, then it's your fault, I did warn you two times. Anyway, I think I have wasted enough space, let's get this story started, shall we? I do not own Sonic the hedgehog. Nothing in this story is mine.

Counterfeit Copies

By: Tyson-Espioz kitty

Chapter one

Update complete

In a hidden base, at the heart of the White Jungle, a couple of scientists were busy improving their superior in charges metal creation. The mad doctor watched from the sidelines as the scientists made a few adjustments to his latest machine. Two robots were at his side waiting for their master's commands. He gave a brief nod to them, which they saluted to and walked out of the laboratory and out of the hidden base. He had planned this scheme for a while now and was hopeful that it was going to work. If he had planned it right, the blue heroic hedgehog would be destroyed once and for all and the doctor could take over the world. But the problem would be his little friends. The mad doctor smirked. There was no way this creation was going to fail his mission.

When the scientists had finished their upgrading they placed it in a capsule where it would be in a cyro sleep until it's master wanted it to be awaken. The robot was a fairly small one, with white gloves and red and white shoes. It was blue in colour with a tanned chest, arms and muzzle. "Have you made it **exactly **like Sonic?" the mad doctor asked, uncrossing his arms and walking over to the capsule. "Yes Lord Eggman. Not even his friends will be able to tell the difference," one of the scientists replied, "We even added all of his emotions. Hate, annoyance, sadness and love. We even added the blue hedgehog's famous smirk." "Excellent…all we need now is for the other robots to capture Sonic himself," stated Eggman, "Then my new creation will be awoken and put in his place…"

The water in the capsule drained, the doors opened and the robots eyes opened. It took it a few minutes to steady itself on its feet, but then its emerald eyes glared and he smirked. "What is your wish, Master?" he asked. "Destroy Sonic the Hedgehog's friends," replied Eggman, happy with his creation. "And what about Sonic himself?" the blue copy wondered. "Leave Sonic to me…just call it…revenge," answered Eggman, "Don't go rushing in their…gain their friendship and take them out one by one…that is why we made you exactly like him." "Your wish is my command, master," bowed Metal. "Marvellous, my plan this time is going to work…thanks to the newly created Metal Sonic!" announced Eggman. He began laughing evilly as the blue metal hedgehog still glared with the famous smirk. When the mad doctor had stopped laughing he turned towards to his creation. "Get yourself over to the training room," he ordered, "There's a lot you need to learn about the blue hedgehog." The robot nodded, jumped off the capsule and started walking to the training room.

Once the robot and creator had made it to the training room, hallucinations of Sonic and the others played around the room. The hedgehog came at Metal Sonic with a kick, as the red echidna began punching and the twin-tailed fox used his tails to attack. Metal Sonic dodged Sonic's attack and kicked the other hologram back making it disappear. He then placed his arms over his face to protect him against the echidna's attack. After his attack the robot started to attack the red male back with his own punches. The hologram vanished. Next he did back flips to avoid the foxes tail attack and then landed from above on the fox, making the hologram disappear. "Nice work, and in five seconds too," cheered the mad doctor. "That was too easy," stated Metal Sonic. "Next I want you to attack the hedgehog's… friend," replied Eggman, making a hologram of the purple chameleon stand in front of Metal Sonic, "You've already warn him out, and now you're going to finish him off." 'Why's he giving me these easy targets,' mused Metal Sonic. He ran forward, ready to punch but something punched him back making him fly backwards. "What?" cried Metal Sonic, "I thought you said I tried him out!" He then noticed it was Sonic that had attacked him and he was guarding the chameleon. "Don't forget their friends, Metal Sonic," reminded Eggman, "They look out for each other." "Now he tells me," muttered Metal Sonic, pulling himself off the ground. "Remember your target isn't Sonic, but the chameleon." "How am I going to get to him, when Sonic is guarding him," shouted Metal Sonic. The hologram started to talk. "You touch my boyfriend again and you'll regret it," the blue hologram cried. "Since when do hologram's talk?" wondered Metal Sonic, "And did he just say 'boyfriend?'" "That's one thing you've learned about your copy," stated Eggman. "What that…he's…gay," asked Metal Sonic, "Hmm, personal friends are normally the easiest to break the others heart when they are destroyed."

Suddenly, the blue hologram began to run straight for Metal Sonic. 'Now's my chance,' thought Metal Sonic. He jumped as the hologram Sonic began to kick him and he knocked the chameleon out, making the hologram vanish. The blue hologram turned sharply with shock on his face and the hologram vanished. "What?" asked Metal Sonic, "I hadn't destroyed him yet!" "His spirit was broken because you had destroyed his whole world, plus the fact that Sonic wasn't your target," stated Eggman, "That's enough training…you should have enough power to defeat them when the time comes." He then walked out of the training room leaving Metal Sonic alone to wonder. "Computer…show me Sonic the hedgehog's stats," ordered Metal Sonic. "Sonic the hedgehog's stats coming up now," the computer stated. The hologram showed the blue boys picture and Metal Sonic read through the descriptions quickly, learning everything about him. "Now show me Sonic the Hedgehog's friends stats," ordered Metal Sonic. It took the computer a few minutes to display all of Sonic's friends. When they were all up Metal Sonic began to read them. His friends consisted of; Tails, Knuckles, Cream and cheese, Amy, Espio, Charmy, Vector, Kelly, Sweet and Little. The two that really got his attention were Knuckles and Espio. "According to his stats, Sonic has had a crush on Knuckles and is currently dating Espio," whispered Metal Sonic, "Computer, bring up Knuckles the echidna and Espio the chameleon's files." The other files vanished but only two remained. "Guardian of the Master emerald and ninja of the Chaotix detective agency," read Metal Sonic, "Interesting. Well, at least Sonic has good taste" He then left the training room, in search for the mad doctor.

The said doctor was sat in his main control room, waiting for Sonic to be captured. Metal Sonic entered the room and walked up to the screen, which the mad scientist was watching. "What are you watching?" he asked. "Sonic…the two robots have made it to Station Square and are waiting to strike," replied Eggman. "Why not let them attack them now?" wondered Metal Sonic. "Because Sonic is with Espio, and we don't want the others to know our plan," answered Eggman. Metal Sonic looked at the screen and noticed the two creatures in each other's arms. "Hmm…" whispered Metal Sonic. He watched them closelyas the blue hedgehog placed his lips over the top of the chameleons in a passionate kiss. The two robots waited nearby to attack.

End of chapter one!


	2. Captured

Title: Counterfeit Copies

Plot Kitty: Part one only first. The mad doctor develops Metal Sonic to look exactly like Sonic, so no one can tell the difference. But will his friends notice the change in his attitude and put two and two together?

Warnings: Sex, fluff, swearing, violence and boys being naughty.

Notes: I've said it before and I'll say it again, **do not read if you dislike two boy relationships. **If you review nicely I will give you a Sonic plush. One character with each chapter, starting from now. I do not own Sonic the hedgehog.

Counterfeit Copies

By: Tyson-Espioz Kitty

Chapter two

Captured

Somewhere in the Green Forest, near the Mystic Ruins, a young couple were relaxing in each other's presence. They had gotten away from their friends for some privacy and to just be alone together. Having your friends keep walking in on you while you and your partner are making love isn't exactly a romantic night in. They loved their friends regardless, but every once in a while they had to get away from it all. And what better place could there be to be alone was the deserted Green Forest of Mystic Ruins. What made it easier for them to vanish was the fact that the blue hedgehog could run at incredible speeds. The purple chameleon snuggled deeper into the blue hedgehog's tanned chest. "Hmm, I could stay like this all day," smiled Sonic. "We have," smiled Espio, "We've been here since nine in the morning…and it's eight in the evening now…we won't sleep tonight." "Sounds good," smirked Sonic. There was silence after that. The only thing that could be heard was the crickets chirping and owls hooting. "I just wish the others could just give us some privacy for us to make love," wished Sonic, breaking the silence, "Don't you…" After a few seconds, Sonic tried again, "Espy…Espio…hello…" The chameleon snapped his head up to look at him, "Mmm, oh sorry Sonny. I thought I sensed someone watching us," apologized Espio. "Really?" wondered Sonic, sitting up, bringing Espio along with him.

Hiding up a tree, out of sight of the two boys, Metal Sonic was watching them. He was taking interest of his copies every move, from how quick his senses are to how he kisses the chameleon. He had to admit, he liked the idea of replacing Sonic now. At first, he wasn't too sure because of his whiny little friends but now he was looking forward to it. While Eggman took care of Sonic, he could take 'care' of his boyfriend. He licked his lips as he thought of how delicious it would be.

Back to the cute couple sitting by a huge tree, bigger than the others. They had gotten up from their laidback position but were still in each other's arms. "We should start to think about getting back home soon…the others would probably be looking for us by now…" stated Espio, "And besides, it gets chilly at night." "Awww, can't we just stay like this? It's comfortable," whined Sonic. "Wouldn't you feel better if we were in a nice warm bed like this?" wondered Espio. "You've got a point there, babe," smiled Sonic, "But if we do, the others won't give us some time alone." "We can always put a 'Do not disturb' sign on the door," suggested Espio, standing up, "Are you coming, Sonny?" "I'll meet you at the Mystic Ruins train station in about ten minutes," answered Sonic, also standing up, "I just want to clear the picnic up first." "You want some help?" asked Espio, as Sonic wrapped his coat around his shoulders. "No, its all right, I can manage…now go to the train station…we wouldn't want you to catch a cold," smiled Sonic, pushing his boyfriend to leave.

In the Hidden Base, the mad doctor, scientists and Metal Sonic were gathered around the computer screen. "Now's your chance. Attack Sonic before its too late," ordered Eggman. The robot on the screen nodded and the monitor switched off. The scientists left the room to go to the cell room and wait for stage two of the plan.

In Green forest, the blue hedgehog was just clearing up the blanket when something hit him in the neck. Reaching up he felt something, so he grabbed it and took a look. It was a small tranquiliser and it was half empty. When he heard a twig snap he turned around sharply to see who it was that had attacked him. However, the liquid that was once in the tranquiliser reached his blood stream very quickly, numbing everything. Sonic collapsed to the ground, hoping Espio wasn't that far away. He would've screamed for him, but the liquid prevented him to do this. Just before slipping unconscious, Sonic could see two robots with smirks on their faces. "Who…." Was all he could manage to get out before blacking out. The two robots picked him up by his ankles and dragged him back to the Hidden Base in the White Jungle.

About ten minutes later, Espio was still waiting at the train station for Sonic. 'He should have been here by now. So, where is he?' he mused. It wouldn't have taken the blue hedgehog this long to pack the picnic up. The only thing they used from it was the blanket. And besides, with Sonic's speed, there was no way he would've taken his time. That made the chameleon worries more. What if there **was** someone watching them? And they grabbed Sonic from behind and dragged him off somewhere. What if he got stabbed or shot? What if the person wanted the chaos emeralds and Sonic wouldn't give them to him, so the man forced him by wounding him? Or worse, by killing him? With all these images, he got more and more worried. 'Please Sonic, get here soon,' pleaded Espio.

Meanwhile at the Hidden Base, Sonic was just starting to come around. As he got up in a sitting position, he placed one hand on the other shoulder. Everything still seemed to ache and he couldn't move his legs. Seeing that he was in a cell and the mad doctor was glaring at him, he let out a low growl of extreme dislike. "I should've guessed you were to blame, Egghead," growled Sonic, "What do you want from me?" The doctor only smirked as a robot entered through the shadows of the double doors. When he saw who it was, he gasped, "Metal Sonic? Is that really you?" "The one and only…" smirked Metal Sonic, "But with a few changes…I now look **exactly **like you." "I can see that," stated Sonic, "You look almost real rather than a robot…" "Well that is why we created him…to be just like you," stated Eggman, "And now he's going to replace you…" "Not if I have anything to say about it," warned Sonic. Metal Sonic snorted, "I highly doubt you have the power to back that sentence up…what with your speed and power drained………tell me…there's something I haven't quite learned from you…" "Which is…" started Sonic. "How well are you in the bedroom department?" "You're sick! And I wouldn't even dream of going to bed with you!" "I wasn't talking about us," stated Metal Sonic, "No…I was talking about your sexy boyfriend…quite dishy isn't he?" "You better stay away from him or you'll find yourself in a world of hurt," warned Sonic, with a glare. "He doesn't have much of a choice," started Eggman, "He will be replacing you after all…and we wouldn't want your little friends to miss you when you are gone…Metal Sonic…its time you took of to the Mystic Ruins train station…I believe Sonic's boyfriend is there waiting for you." The blue copy took one last look at the blue hedgehog and walked out of the room. "You lay one finger on him or my friends and you'll have me to deal with me," shouted Sonic, trying his best to stand up. "You won't have the chance to face Metal Sonic…" smirked Eggman, "Now, I can't decide what I should do to you. I could always destroy you, after you kept destroying my creations. But then again, you would be a perfect ally and I could roboticize you." The blue hero didn't care about what the mad doctor could do to him. All he cared about were his friends and more importantly………………..his boyfriend.

End chapter two!


	3. I am Sonic!

Title: Counterfeit Copies

Plot Kitty part one: The mad doctor develops Metal Sonic to look exactly like Sonic so no one can tell the difference. But will his friends notice the change in his attitude and put two and two together?

Warnings: Sex, fluff, swearing, violence and boys being naughty.

Notes: If you have kept reading and dislike two-boy relationship, then it is defiantly your fault. I did warn you three times now. Anyway, I did say that each chapter you will receive plush. So in this story you will get a Shadow plush. Offer only applies to the part one of this story. I do not own Sonic the hedgehog.

Counterfeit Copies

By: Tyson-Espioz kitty

Chapter three

I am Sonic!

Outside the Mystic Ruins train station, Espio the chameleon was waiting 'patiently' for his boyfriend, Sonic the hedgehog to turn up from the Green Jungle. He was getting 'slightly' worried about him because the blue male was surly taken his time packing up the picnic. It has now been twenty minutes since he arrived and he thought Sonic would've beaten him here. But, his theory was proven wrong when there was no sign of the hedgehog. He was seriously debating whether or not he should go back to the Green Jungle to see if he needed help. But if everything **were** fine, he would probably look like an idiot in front of his soul mate. In my opinion I think its sweet of him to worry about him. But what would I know about the situation? When he turned around he saw the said hedgehog walking over to him with a smile. Where was the picnic basket? Wait a minute…why would Sonic be walking…he usually runs up to him and takes him a hug. Actually, he **always** does that. "You took your time didn't you?" teased Espio. "I had a bit of trouble in the jungle," replied Sonic. "Oh…are you alright? You're not hurt are you?" asked Espio, worriedly. 'Sonic' pulled him in a hug to calm him down, "No, it was nothing I couldn't handle…but I kind of lost the picnic basket in the process…" "Amy is going to kill you," laughed Espio, hugging him back, "It **was **her basket in the first place…anyway…we better get back home…" He took his hand, kissed his cheek and they walked into the train, taking a seat by the door. When they were seated and the train started to move, Sonic turned to Espio and kissed him on the lips. Though he relaxed into the kiss, because it was Sonic, he couldn't help but feel that the kiss was different somehow. He couldn't quite put his finger on it. It seemed cold rather than 'hot.' Oh well, maybe it was him. Maybe he had caught a cold from sitting outside for long periods of times.

At Station Square, a group of friends were sitting on the sofas in the living of their house. "So, you have no idea where Sonic and Espio have gone?" a pink chameleon asked the group. "Nope," replied a twin-tailed fox, "All I know is that they must've went out really early because I wake up at ten in the morning." "No doubt they're the ones who took my picnic basket," cried a pink hedgehog, "Just wait till I get my hands on them…they're going to regret taking it. I- " "Oh calm down Amy," cried the fox, "Anyway, I'm sure they'll be fine, Kelly. They normally do this kind of stuff all the time." "I'm sure you're right, Tails," sighed Kelly, "Well they better get here soon because I have a date to go to and I want to see if they come back." "I'm your date," stated a red echidna. "Yeah I know…and we don't wont to be late do we, Knuckles?" wondered Kelly. Just then, the said couple walked through the door only to met by an enraged female chameleon. "Where the hell do you think you've been?" she yelled. "Sorry, but we were just out…relaxing," smiled Sonic. "You had us worried sick. I-" started Kelly but was interrupted by Knuckles. "Come on or we'll be late for our date." They began walking out of the house. "Have fun guys…and don't do anything I wouldn't do," called Sonic. He then went to sit down with the others. "Tails. Cream. Can I speak to you a minute please?" asked Espio, walking into the kitchen. "Yeah sure," replied Tails, as he and Cream followed him in into the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen, Espio said, "Have you noticed anything strange about Sonic?" "Hmm. Blue fur, emerald eyes, white gloves, red and white sneakers, black jeans and a white t-shirt. No, I don't see anything strange," replied Tails. "I didn't mean outside…I meant his attitude," stated Espio. "Cocky, cheeky, adventurous. No, same old Sonic," answered Cream. They both then went out of the kitchen. 'Maybe it is just me then,' he mused, 'I just don't see the old Sonic for some strange reason.'

In the Hidden Base, Sonic opened his emerald eyes slightly to see where he was. He was no longer in the cell but was strapped down to a cold metal table. He was strapped at his wrists, ankles, neck, waist and tail. The mad doctor and two robots were stood by a few mechanics. "It's a shame you can't feel the pain because of the drug we placed into the tranquilizer," smirked Eggman. "He won't fall for it you know?" stated Sonic. "Excuse me, but who won't fall for what?" asked Eggman. "Espio…he won't fall for Metal Sonic…he'll realise something's wrong," replied Sonic, "And I trust him…" "Oh yeah…" smirked Eggman, turning on the video screen, showing the hedgehog's home. It showed all his friends, even Knuckles and Kelly since they've come back from Twinkle Park, sat on the sofas, in each other's arms.

In the living of the hedgehog house, the soul mates were in each other's arms watching some movie on a DVD. "Are you alright, Sonny?" asked Espio, looking up at the blue hedgehog, "You haven't got a fever or anything have you?" "No, what makes you think that?" asked Sonic. "Its just that you seem different all of a sudden," stated Espio, "I don't know what, but…" "Hey baby…I guess I am just a little tired, is all…I'll be 'back to normal' once I've had some sleep," smiled Sonic, "I'm still the same old Sonic who you fell in love with." Tails and Cream looked at the chameleon and whispered, "See…told you so." Espio was still a little unsure but snuggled deeper into the blue males chest.

Back at the Hidden Base, the real blue hedgehog watched in horror as the blue fake took advantage of his boyfriend. "Phew, I thought he caught on for a moment there," sighed Eggman, while glaring slightly at the scientists, "I told you Metal Sonic could work his way into your little friends…even if it took some time to persuade your, now, ex boyfriend." Sonic bit back the tears, unwilling to give the mad doctor the satisfaction of seeing him cry and look weak. The said doctor was about to turn on the machines to roboticize his captive when another robot interrupted him. "Lord Eggman," the robot cried breathlessly, "We have a problem in sector five…and someone is trying to get through to you…" "Damn…oh well…I guess I'll have to roboticize you later," stated Eggman, and then turned to the robots beside him, "Take the prisoner down to the cell…also give him the worst punishment you can think of." "Yes Lord Eggman," saluted the robots and untied Sonic. Unfortunately his body was still way too weak from the drug that he couldn't make a run for it and found that he was being dragged literally down the halls to the cell room. When they reached the cell, the robots chucked the blue hedgehog into the middle cell and he landed quite roughly on the hard cold metal ground. His left arm was caught on some old spike that was stuck in the ground and blood lightly trickled down onto the ground. The pain was intense and Sonic found it hard not to scream from the pain. "Watching you squirm is so delicious," someone said in the shadows, "I never thought I'd see this day…" "Who's there?" asked Sonic, one eye closed, the other squinting, since the pain wouldn't go away. The mysterious person came out of the shadows to reveal…two chameleons…one blue and one pink. The female wasn't Kelly. "Who are you?" asked Sonic. "Oh, we're just big fans of yours," the male smirked, "And very good friends of Espio's." "So, I take it you're the ones who are going to give me the worst possible punishment ever," stated Sonic. "Naturally," smiled the female, "You did take are best friend away from us…or in Valdez's case…his boyfriend." "Oh, so you're the one who Espio was talking about…I thought he had better taste in friends…guess I was wrong," stated Sonic, with a grin. He's in trouble and he still manages to do his famous smirk.

In the training room, the two chameleons and the hedgehog captive were watching the hedgehog's home. The group had gone to bed after watching two and a half movies. "What's the deal in showing me my home? They're all in bed," stated Sonic. The pink girl turned the screen to the hedgehog's bedroom and both of them were in bed. "So what…they're fast asleep…big deal," whispered Sonic, but deep down he wanted so much to kill Metal Sonic. "You are so naïve." Stated Valdez, "They have got nothing on." Sonic's heart broke when he saw all their clothes discarded on the floor. 'No…' he thought.

At the hedgehog home, the group had gone to bed for sure. In the hedgehog bedroom, the two were in bed. But wait…there aren't any clothes lying on the ground. Well, except for the clothes they had worn the day before…but they had changed into their pyjamas. Anyway, let's leave them to sleep and get back to the Hidden Base.

At the Hidden Base, Sonic was lying on the hard cold floor. He wasn't asleep but his eyes were downcast. Tears were threatening to come out in hysterics. But he wouldn't allow them to. He wouldn't allow his enemy to see him look weak and pathetic. Even if he wanted to cry his heart out. He finally closed his eyes and fell into a miserable sleep.

And chapter three!


	4. I trust him!

Title: Counterfeit Copies

Plot Kitty part one: The mad doctor develops Metal Sonic to look exactly like Sonic so no one can tell the difference. But will his friends notice the change in his attitude and put two and two together?

Warnings: Sex, fluff, swearing, violence and boys being naughty.

Notes: In this chapter you will receive a Knuckles plush. (Sighs) If you have kept reading and you don't like two boy relationships, then you have made a wrong move to keep reading. Please don't flame me because I have warned you enough times now. After this chapter I am not going to warn you. I have warned you far too many times. Without further ado, chapter four. I do not own Sonic the hedgehog.

Counterfeit Copies

By: Tyson-Espioz Kitty

Chapter four

I trust him!

The next morning at Station Square, the group are already up and dressed. While the girls got dressed and ready, the boys are eating breakfast. In Kelly's bedroom, her, Cream, Amy, Sweet, Little and Cheese were sorting their make-up out. Seeing how Kelly's the fashion queen of the group and knows more about how to look after one selves. Cream and Sweet had just a little bit of eye shadow, mascara and lip-gloss. Little just wore eye shadow and mascara. And Amy and Kelly had mascara, eye shadow, lip-gloss and eye pencil. Somehow, the eye pencil made Kelly's eyes stand out more than Amy's.

For their outfits: Creams wearing a light green dress, similar to her orange one, an orange tie, and her original shoes. Kelly's wearing a black short skirt, same length as her pink one, a pink crop top with 'Hello boys,' written on and there is a picture of a girl with a drink. Underneath the picture writes, 'Drink till he's hot.' She's also wearing pink boots. Her hair is down with two thin pink hair clips, acting like her fringe. That's all I'll write about their outfits. I can't be bothered to write all the outfits. Anyway, that's not useful to the story.

In the kitchen, the boys had just finished eating breakfast and are now waiting for the girls to finish getting ready. "Why do girls take so long to get ready?" wondered Tails. He was resting an arm on Charmy's shoulder. 'I've got to remember to take out the whiners first,' thought Sonic, angrily. The littens had been bothering him ever since he woke up and he couldn't take much more of it. One of his arms was wrapped around Espio's waist. "The girls just want to make themselves look more spectacular," stated Vector. "Kelly doesn't need make-up to make herself beautiful," smiled Knuckles, "She's perfect without it." The others looked at him with wide eyes. They then just shook their heads, muttering, "She has defiantly changed him." The oldens muttered, "Well, we know who wears the trousers in the relationship."

About ten minutes later, the boys had finally gotten the girls to finish and are now walking down the road to the club 'Liquid.' That's why the girls took forever to get ready. Even it **was** around one in the morning, but the club would be pretty empty because hopefully, everyone would be at work or school.

When they entered the nightclub, it was indeed fairly empty. The only people there were at the bar, and they looked completely drunk. And smelled a little. Oh well, the group found a table, which they sat down at and Sonic and Knuckles went over to the bar to get the first round of drinks in. Sonic looked back at the group for a second and his eyes suddenly turned red, but when they fell upon Espio his eyes turned back to green. The chameleon was laughing at something Kelly said. Apparently, she had been trying to convince him to wear a little lip-gloss, just for fun. But, obviously she failed. Maybe next time. When the two came back to the table and placed the drinks on the table, they sat down next to their soul mates.

After two hours, the gang was on their fifth bottles at least. Sonic, Espio, Knuckles, Kelly, Tails and Charmy were on the dance floor, dancing to a slow song. The ukes of the pairings had their arms wrapped around the semis neck, while the semis had their arms around the ukes waists. (Ukes: Espio, Kelly and Charmy) (Seme: Sonic, Knuckles and Tails) The pink chameleon turned her head and noticed the purple chameleon hiccup. It looks like he drunk to much alcohol. He should take more water with it. "Hold your breath and count to ten…that'll get rid of hiccups," instructed Kelly. "I tried that," hiccupped Espio. Suddenly, someone snuck up behind him and scared him half to death. "Did that work?" laughed Vector. "What…**hiccup** did **hiccup** you **hiccup** do **hiccup** that **hiccup** for?" Espio managed to get out. "It seems to have made it worse," laughed Sonic.

About fifteen minutes later, the group was back at the table on their seventh bottles. Or in Espio's case, sixth glasses of water to get rid of the hiccups. The sixth one made the hiccups vanish and made him need to go to the bathroom. When he came out of the cubicle he saw six lads at the sinks with cigarettes in their hands. One of the boys had black tight leather pants, leather jacket, white t-shirt and a gold long chain around his waist and neck. He looked like he was the lad's leader. The boys also looked like they were slightly drunk. Not on alcohol but on drugs. He was the only one to notice that Espio was in the room. "Well boys…what do we have here? A hot chameleon who looks lost," he smirked. "I'm not lost…my friends are just outside," stated Espio, a little nervously. "Well, they aren't with you now…" the guy smirked, walking forwards with the other's following, "So, why don't I take care of their little friend for them…" Another of the lads interrupted him, "Hey no fair…why do you get do to the good stuff?" "Because I'm the leader…and besides…this ones more attractive than the other's," replied the leader. "Exactly…I want a turn…please...please can I have this one?" begged the little guy. Espio backed away further from them and realized he was standing on the wrong side of the toilets. The door was at the other side of the room. While the leader and shorty argued, four guys cornered the chameleon. Two held onto his wrist and shoulders so that he couldn't move. "Sean…you better hurry up or you might lose him," one of the lads stated to the leader. Sean looked up and noticed that his prey had moved away and that his friends were holding him tightly. He walked forward. "Hoist him up," he ordered, as the four lads picked Espio up and placed him on the sink countertop. The other two boys held onto his ankles and knees so he wouldn't do something stupid, if you get my drift. Sean moved forward so that he was standing in the middle of Espio's legs and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You better let me go…my boyfriend will wonder what's taking me so long and come to my rescue," stated Espio. "I'll just tell him he's a lucky guy," smirked Sean, leaning forward.

Meanwhile the rest of the gang was talking amongst themselves. Sonic was looking in the direction of the toilets and was wondering what was taking Espio so long. He doesn't take this long. It had been fifteen minutes and no sign of him. Something must be wrong. He looked at the others and they all seemed to be deep in conversation. He got up and headed to the bathroom. "Hey Sonic, where are you going?" asked Kelly. "I'm going to see what's taking Espio so long," replied Sonic, "He's been fifteen minutes. He doesn't take that long." He then walked away. Kelly sighed, "Awww, its so sweet how he takes care of his boyfriend."

Back in the bathroom, the lads were still torturing the chameleon. "What kind of deodorant do you use…you smell really nice…" smirked Sean, nuzzling Espio's neck, who kept shifting about to get out of all the boys grasps, but to no avail. The boy started to kiss the others neck working his way up to his jaw-line and then finding his mouth. 'This is so wrong,' mused Espio, 'I want to pull away put they're too strong. Please…Sonic. Please save me.' Before Sean could force Espio to open his mouth, Sonic pulled him off of him and then the other boys. Sonic had a look that could kill someone instantly in his eyes. The lads could clearly see it and they ran off. But before Sean could Sonic punched him and warned him, "You ever come near him again…and you better say goodbye to your life. Got me?" The boys nodded and scrambled out the bathroom. Sonic turned to Espio, eyes softening when he saw his hands covering his face. He took his boyfriend in a comforting hug and whispered soothing words into his ear. The chameleon hugged back, tears slightly coming out. He was relived that Sonic had turned up when he did. "Thank you, Sonic," sighed Espio, "…If I ever doubted you before then I'm not anymore…I'm just so relived you came in when you did…if you didn't then…then…" He broke down. "Shhh…shhhh baby," cooed Sonic, "It's alright now, I'm here…and I'll never let you out of my sight again." 'I completely trust him now. He is the same Sonic I fell in love with…I'll never doubt him again.'

End chapter four!


	5. Mistakes

Title: Counterfeit Copies

Plot Kitty part one: The mad doctor develops Metal Sonic to look exactly like Sonic so no one can tell the difference. But will his friends notice the change in his attitude and put two and two together?

Warnings: Sex, fluff, swearing, violence and boys being naughty.

Notes: In this chapter you will receive a Tails plush. Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to read and review. I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, never have, never will. Simple.

Counterfeit Copies

By: Tyson-Espioz Kitty

Chapter five

Mistakes

In the Hidden Base, Sonic the Hedgehog was still lying on the cold metal ground of the cell. Surprisingly, the mad doctor hadn't come to get him so he can roboticize him. It was like he had disappeared from the face of the world. Well, at least he had time to think and calm down. His eyes were still downcast but he was lying on his back rather than his side. The cut on his arm had stopped bleeding but the pain was still there. Maybe the doctor could roboticize his heart first so it couldn't break every time he had bad news or something likes that. He shook his head roughly, 'I shouldn't be thinking like that,' he scowled at himself, 'what would Tails and Espio say if they saw their hero in this state? I've got to pull myself together...' He sighed and his eyes narrowed to a dangerous extent.

Meanwhile at the hedgehog home, the chameleon was lying on the bed in his room, thinking. The others were sat on the sofas in the living room. The blue hedgehog walked out of the bedroom and sat down on the sofa. "How is he?" asked Kelly. "He's still a bit shaken," sighed Sonic. "That's natural, after his terrible ordeal," stated Tails, "It's a good job you got worried…" "Don't continue, Tails," warned Sonic, "I don't want to think about what could've happened if I didn't get there." "Do you want us to go out for a while," wondered Kelly, "So you two can have some time alone…you can cheer him up." "Would you?" asked Sonic, as the other heroes nodded, "Cheers Kel…that would be kind of nice…" "No problem…Espy's my best friend…I love him…he's been like a big brother to me ever since we first met," smiled Kelly, "Well, come on guys, lets leave these two boys alone." They all followed the hyper pink chameleon out of the door. Sonic sighed and ran a hand through his quills. He then got up and headed to the bedroom.

At the Hidden Base in the Cell room, the blue hedgehog could feel as if something went wrong back home. "You look awful," stated Valdez, as he walked out of the shadows. "Did I ask for your opinion?" snapped Sonic, "Oh wait…tell me something…did something happen back at my home?" "How would you know?" asked Valdez, "Lord Eggman told everyone not to tell you." "So, something did happen," cried Sonic, forcing himself into a sitting position, "I could feel it…" "Well…something horrible did happen…but I don't know if I should tell you," whispered Valdez. "Please…if something happened to my friends…to Espio…then I want to know. Please," begged Sonic. "You…you really care about him don't you?" wondered Valdez, a little taken aback. "More anything else in the whole world," replied Sonic, "Can you please tell me?" Valdez sighed, "He…he almost got raped." "What?" cried Sonic, "Who would do something like that?" "We're not sure…but Metal Sonic stopped them before they got too far," answered Valdez, "You know, I didn't know anyone could love Espy as much as I did…I'm glad he's find happiness with you…" "He hasn't though as he…I'm stuck in here," stated Sonic, "Please Valdez…if you really care about Espio…" "Of course I care about him," shouted Valdez, "I…I love him…even through the roboticisation…I can say I love him." "Then you'd want him to happy then," stated Sonic, which Valdez nodded to, "Then free me and I can make him happy again." Before the blue chameleon could react, the mad doctor walked into the cell. "Valdez! What are you doing down here?" asked Eggman, "You're not thinking about freeing the captive are you?" "N…no Lord Eggman…he just wanted to hear the news about Espio that's all," stuttered Valdez. "I thought I told everyone not to tell him," yelled Eggman. "I forced him to," interrupted Sonic. "…Just don't do it again…" ordered Eggman, walking out of the cell. Once he was gone, Valdez turned to Sonic, "Why did you do that?" "I saw how much you really cared for Espio," replied Sonic, with a smile, "Can you reassure me that the faker didn't do anything to him…" "That video we played you was a fake…they never made out," answered Valdez. "Thank you," smiled Sonic. The chameleon then left the cells.

At the hedgehog home, the cute couple were in their bedroom in each other's arms. "You promise you won't ever let go," whispered Espio. "I promise…no one will be able to touch you again, Esp. No one," promised Sonic. 'Esp? He doesn't usually call me that.' The blue male rubbed his back gently as he rested his head on the blue boy's chest. "Where are the others?" asked Espio, playing with the other's t-shirt. "They've gone out to give us some time alone," replied Sonic. "Oh…how did you manage that?" wondered Espio, "They don't usually give us alone time…" The next thing he was playing with was the blue boy's hand as he entwined their fingers. The hedgehog brought up his hands and kissed it and then kissed his forehead. 'Well that's the same.' "It was Kelly who suggested that we have some alone time," replied Sonic, "She really cares about you…" "She's sweet natured," smiled Espio, "The first time we met I instantly saw it in her eyes…she would never try and hurt anyone…I wish there was more people like her…and you…" "Like me? What do you mean?" wondered Sonic. "Well…you're a hero aren't you," explained Espio, "People look up to you…cheer you on when you are defeating Dr Eggman…" Sonic bit his lip. 'Go on, Sonny…brag about being a hero,' mused Espio. But there was silence for a while. 'What? He always brags about that subject…even though he saved me…I'm still unsure that this is the real Sonic…' Sonic felt Espio move and loosened his grip ever so slightly. The chameleon's back was resting on the hedgehog's chest while the back of his head was on the others shoulder. He began to play with the blue boys hand again, entwining their fingers. They spent the next twenty minutes in that position.

At the burger shop, the heroes are sat on one of the tables eating. "Aw, those stink," cried Knuckles. "What?" asked Tails, innocently, "They're only chilli-dogs." "It's bad enough that Sonic likes them…but you and now…I don't think I can take much more of that smell," stated Knuckles. "I don't mind," smiled Kelly, "I've got a blocked nose…I can't smell anything…" "Don't you think you should be tucked up in bed?" wondered Sweet. "It's only a cold…I'll be fine," reassured Kelly, sipping her strawberry milkshake. She almost chocked on it when she saw the cute couple walking into the burger shop. "What's wrong with you?" asked Knuckles, patting her on the back. Kelly could only point and the rest of the heroes followed her action. "What are doing here?" asked Kelly, "I thought you wanted some alone time." "We talked, promised and then we wanted to find you guys…" replied Sonic, sitting down at the table. "Oh great…another one who'll want some chilli-dogs," muttered Knuckles. "Chilli-dogs? No thanks…I'm not hungry," answered Sonic, as the group looked at him with wide eyes. 'Huh? He never turns down chilli-dogs…' Tails broke the silence, "O…Kay, so, do you still want to come running with me and Espio?" "I think I'll pass. There's something I need to do," stated Sonic. 'Now he's turning down a chance to go running…what's happening to my Sonny?' "Knux and me are still going…it'll be fun…we're going to the beach to have fun," smiled Kelly. "Well…have fun," smiled Sonic, getting up and walking out of the burger shop. "See what I mean when I asked you if you saw something strange about Sonic," stated Espio, "He never calls me Esp., he doesn't brag about being a hero, he won't eat chilli-dogs and now he doesn't want to go running. Something's wrong, I can feel it." "You're just being paranoid," stated Amy, "He's probably just decided to change his ways." "Sonic? Change?" snorted Espio. "Espy does have a point…Sonic's not used to change," stated Kelly.

About three hours later, the heroes minus Sonic were sat on the beach. Kelly was playing with Cream, Sweet, Tails and Charmy in the water while the others were sunbathing. On the edge of a cliff stood the mad doctor, Metal Sonic and the real Sonic. He was injected with some more of the drug before he was let out. "How's your mission going?" asked Eggman. "His little friends invited me in easily…his boyfriend needed persuading…but I managed to work my way into his life," replied Metal Sonic, taking a quick look at Sonic. 'Is this the closest I'm going to get near Espy again?' He could see him talking to Knuckles both of them in deep conversation. "Anyway, get down there," ordered Eggman, as he began walking off back to White Jungle and the Hidden Base.

On the beach, Sonic walked up to his friends, eyes glowing red before they turned back to green when his boyfriend saw him. "I thought you said you had something to do," wondered Espio. "I've done it…I saw that you were still on the beach so I decided to join you," replied Sonic, sitting down next to him, "I'm going to get a drink…do you want me to get you something?" "No thanks," replied Espio. "Okay, I'll be back in a few minutes," smiled Sonic, standing up and walking away. When he reached the bar area, a waitress came up to him. "What can I get for you, sugar?" she asked. "Coke with lemon please," replied Sonic. "Anything else?" the waitress asked while she poured the drink. She seemed really interested in the blue hedgehog because she was eyeing him over. 'Mmm, he's sexy,' she mused, 'I wonder if he's single.' "No thanks, coke will do," answered Sonic, completely oblivious to the fact that she was eyeing him over. When she placed the drink on the counter she leaned forward, "Are you single?" "Depends who's asking," smiled Sonic, "Why are you asking me out on a date?" "Maybe…so…do you want to go to a club sometime and perhaps get to know each other more," she asked, bashing her eyelashes. He wasn't aware that his boyfriend was standing behind him, with a horrified expression on his face. Otherwise he would've told her he wasn't single. But he did the most stupid thing he could think of, "I'll have to squish you in somewhere in my diary." "I'll look forward to it…if you hang on a minute I'll be on my brake…maybe I'll give you my number if you're nice," she smirked, seductively. She went off to serve the other customers. Sonic shook his head and turned to leave when he saw his angry boyfriend standing in his way. "Esp. That little scene…was nothing. It didn't mean anything," Sonic managed to get out quickly. "I can understand her flirting, she's probably used to it…but you," cried Espio. He didn't care if he was shouting. "Excuse me…but are you calling me a prostitute?" the waitress asked disgusted, "He told me he was single…" "I didn't tell you I was single…you presumed I was…" cried Sonic. "Well, he's single now…you're welcome to him," shouted Espio, storming out of the bar. "Esp. Wait," called Sonic, running after him. The waitress just went back to work until her boss fired her for trying to flirt with the customers and making them unhappy.

The other heroes heard shouting and turned to see the commotion. The ones in the pool stopped splashing to hear what was going on. "Esp…will you just let me explain," came Sonic's voice. "What's to explain…you're obviously tired with me. Go back to your waitress friend. She'll be glad to have you," then came Espio's voice. "I'm not tried of you…I love you…and I defiantly do not want her," came Sonic's again. The group then saw them as well as hear them. Actually, the whole beach could probably hear them they were being that loud. Kelly stepped out of the water and asked, "What's going on?" She sounded very concerned. "Nothing…just that Sonic's decided he wants some waitress now," replied Espio. "What?" cried Tails. "She was flirting with me," answered Sonic. "And you were flirting back," stated Espio. "I wasn't…I was being friendly," cried Sonic. "Then you were being extremely friendly," stated Espio, walking away. Sonic was about to follow him but was pulled back by Amy. "Hey, if you two have broken up…then why don't I mend your broken heart?" hinted Amy, "I can be a waitress…" Sonic began to try and pull his arm loose but she held him tightly. "Will you just leave me alone," ordered Sonic, "Let go of me!" He ended up hitting her, making her fall to the ground. The group's eyes went wide, Kelly placed her hand over her mouth and even Espio turned around. 'That's another thing that's different about him…he finds Amy annoying but he wouldn't ever hit a girl…' Cream and Kelly ran over and helped the pink hedgehog to stand on her shaky legs. The blue hedgehog huffed and stormed away while the other heroes watched him fade away into the distance in a blue blur.

End chapter five!


	6. You can't convince me

Title: Counterfeit Copies

Plot Kitty part one: The mad doctor develops Metal Sonic to look exactly like Sonic so no one can tell the difference. But will his friends notice the change in his attitude and put two and two together?

Warnings: Sex, fluff, swearing, violence and boys being naughty.

Notes: In this chapter you will receive an Espio pushy. (Takes a deep breath) ESPY! ESPY! ESPY! CUTE! CUTE! CUTE! YAY! YAY! YAY! HYPER! HYPER! HYPER! As you can see I'm SUGAR HIGH! Please read, review and enjoy.

Counterfeit Copies

By: Tyson-Espioz Kitty

Chapter Six

You can't convince me

The next day at the hedgehog home, the heroes were doing their own thing. Neither didn't know what to say or do, so they kept out of each other's way. The two chameleons were sat on the sofa playing a video game. They were playing Digimon Rumble Arena two. The male chose Veemon and the female chose Gatomon. They then chose an arena and they started the match. Gatomon moved away while Veemon digi-volved. Flamedramon picked up Gatomon and chucked her of the field but she jumped back onto the field, hypnotising him and then she ran away from him to get the fire power-up.

Kelly smirked, "You can't get rid of me that easily." "Puh-lease," smirked Espio. At that moment, the red echidna walked out of his room and saw them playing the game on the sofa. "Who's winning?" he asked. "No one yet…it's a draw…you can join in next time if you want, Knucsie," smiled Kelly, as her boyfriend leaned closer. "Well at least you cheered him up," he whispered. Kelly looked at her soul mate and then at her best friend, "Yeah." They then went back to the game. "Ha, ha…. Oooo," cried Kelly. The game got paused just as she thought she was going to win. "Hey! What did you do that for? I was just about to win," cried Kelly. "Maybe I should see if Sonic's alright…" started Espio. "No! You said you didn't want to talk to him again! And you entrusted me to talk you out of it!" Cried Kelly, "Besides, he needs to cool down first." "I'm just going to check on him," stated Espio, standing up and walking to his room. "Wait! If you go, I'm going to turn on the game and win," shouted Kelly, but it was too late, "…Oooo…damn…" "Nice work, Kel," stated Knuckles. "Shut it," muttered Kelly.

Inside the bedroom, the chameleon saw the hedgehog lying on their bed in the dark watching some movie on television. "Hey," smiled Espio, softly. Sonic turned his head and replied, "Hey…I thought you didn't want to speak to me again." "I just wanted to see if you are alright," stated Espio, "So, what are you watching?" "Die Hard," answered Sonic, turning back to the electronic tube. 'He hates that movie…so why would he be watching it?' "Listen Esp.," started Sonic, turning back to the chameleon who had disappeared. He sighed and turned back to the movie.

Back in the living room, the chameleon sat down on the sofa next to his friends. "So, how is he?" asked Kelly. "He's watching his worst movie in the dark," sighed Espio. "He must be really missing you," stated Tails. "Or he's not the real Sonic," started Espio. "You're still not going on about that are you," groaned Amy, "So, he acts a bit differently, big deal. He's still the same old Sonic…same blue fur…same emerald eyes…" "His appearance may be the same…but his attitude had changed," stated Espio. "He's adventurous…" started Cream. "Cocky…" Sweet popped in. "And he's still got the smirk…" finished Amy. "I don't care what you say…I believe this isn't Sonic," argued Espio, "…What if Eggman's got something do with this? What if he captured the real Sonic and made…a robot…to replace him." "Oh man you've got a wicked imagination," stated Little. "Even Eggman wouldn't pull a stunt like that," stated Amy. "Are you sure?" wondered Kelly, "What if Espy's right…what if that isn't Sonic." "Don't tell me you're starting to believe in that theory," wondered Amy, disgusted. "Well, Sonic has been a little different lately," stated Kelly, looking down, "If so, what can we do about it?" The heroes looked down unable to think of what they could do.

At around seven in evening at the Hidden Base in White Jungle, the real blue hedgehog was leaned up against a wall staring up at the ceiling. The mad doctor kept getting interrupted every time he was going to roboticize his captive. So he gave up after a while. Every time he had enough energy the robots would inject him with some more of the drug. He decided to act like he didn't have enough energy so he could surprise them later. He hadn't given up on his boyfriend. He was sure he would figure out something's wrong and come and find him. He had faith in him. The blue male chameleon has been rather friendly to the blue hedgehog lately. He always brought him food even though the doctor told him not to and he even brought him a quilt. Maybe it's because they both have something in common.

In the main room of the base the two chameleons were in front of the large computer screen. "Why are you so nice to that pathetic hedgehog?" asked the female, "He's the one who took our best friend away." "Because…he cares about Espy the same way I did…I'm glad he's found happiness with him…after what I did to him," replied Valdez, looking down. He was sat in the doctors chair, feet propped up on the desk ledge. "You're too soft around Espy," muttered the female. "So I still love him," started Valdez, "He was extremely special to me, Liza." "He was special to me too you know," argued Liza. "Not in the way he was special to me and Sonic," stated Valdez. He jumped out of the chair and walked out of the room to the cell room.

In the cell room the blue hedgehog was still staring up at the ceiling but with his eyes closed. "Hungry?" a voice asked in the shadows. "Not really," replied Sonic, bringing his head down, "Tell me Valdez…why are you being so friendly to me?" Valdez stepped out of the shadows, "Because you care about Espy as much as I did…and he was very special to me. We had a spiritual connection." "I heard about that," smiled Sonic, "He still thinks about you." He does?" wondered Valdez, wide eyed. Sonic nodded. "I'm glad he hasn't forgot about me," admitted Valdez. "Don't be silly. You were his first love…he'll never forgot about you," smiled Sonic, "Actually…I'm glad you are here…because you **are **Espio's ex and…I was wondering if you would mind if I…ask him to marry me one day." "Of course I don't mind," smiled Valdez, "You proposing will make him extremely happy…I'm sure it will." "So, I've got your approval?" wondered Sonic. "Oh yeah," smiled Valdez, "On one condition…" "That is…" started Sonic. "Take good care of him for me," finished Valdez. "I'll protect with my life," smiled Sonic.

Back at the hedgehog home… "But Espy…. you can't just go out and search…what if you're wasting your time…and where will you begin looking?" cried a frantic Kelly. "I'm not sure…but I have this feeling that Sonic is in danger…and I've…got to go and find him…the real him," replied Espio, "…You not coming?" The other heroes looked down sadly. "Right…I thought Sonic was your friend…guess not…" stated Espio. "We are his friends," argued Cream. "But what if this feeling of yours turns out to be wrong?" wondered Amy, "We could get lost if we go out too far…" "Sonic's my soul mate…I know when something is wrong..." sighed Espio, "You wont know until you meet your soul mates…now is anyone coming?" The other heroes looked at each other debating whether or not they should go.

End Chapter six!


	7. Going it alone

Title: Counterfeit Copies

Plot Kitty part one: The mad doctor develops Metal Sonic to look exactly like Sonic so no one can tell the difference. But will his friends notice the change in his attitude and put two and two together?

Warnings: Sex, fluff, swearing, violence and boys being naughty.

Notes: In this chapter you will receive a Manic plush. Anyway, not much to say so I'll get right on to the story. Please read, review and enjoy.

Counterfeit Copies

By: Tyson-Espioz Kitty

Chapter Seven

Going it alone

In the hedgehog home the group were having a discussion. "So, is anyone coming with me?" asked Espio. The group looked at each other debating whether or not they should go until Amy stood up. "Well, I'm not going…I think the theory is stupid," she stated, walking to her bedroom, "It would be like searching for the Easter bunny." Cream, Sweet and Little followed her action to their own bedrooms. Tails, Charmy, Vector and Knuckles looked side wards sadly while Kelly brought up her knees and hugged them. "Right…well when I find Sonic I'll tell him his friends were pulled into Eggman's trap," stated Espio, before walking out the door. The others looked at the door and then at each other feeling extremely guilty.

Meanwhile, in the Hidden Base, the blue hedgehog was in the training room with the two chameleons. "Why did you let him use the training room?" asked Liza, "Dr Eggman will kill us when he finds out." "If he finds out," corrected Valdez, "He's gone to check something out and won't be back till much later…so we have the Hidden Base to ourselves." "Hey," called Sonic, "Does this have a tracker device on it?" "Of course it does…why?" replied Valdez, walking over to him. "Because Espio has gone out of the house and I want to make sure he's safe," answered Sonic, "He could get captured, or killed or even raped again." Valdez smiled, "…Computer locate Espio the chameleon." It took the computer a few seconds. "Espio the chameleon is in the town centre of Station Square by the Liquid night club," stated the computer. "Why would he go back there?" wondered Valdez. "What do you mean?" asked Sonic. "That's where he got raped," replied a frantic Valdez. "What?" cried Sonic, turning back to the screen.

At the club named Liquid, the chameleon walked away after talking to the man on the door. 'Okay, so I've checked Twinkle Park, the burger shop, the hotel, the beach and Liquid night club,' he mused, 'and no one has seen Eggman or the real Sonic.' Suddenly, a little girl ran up to him and said, "Excuse me…are you looking for Sonic the hedgehog?" "Um…yeah," replied Espio. "I know where he is," stated the little girl. "You do," cried Espio excitedly, and then had a look of disappointment on his face, "If your going to say at your house on his bed, then don't." He began to walk away. "No…I saw them on the beach," answered the girl, making Espio stop dead in his tracks. "When?" asked Espio. "It was the day you and 'him' broke up…you know, when he tried to chat that waitress up," smiled the girl, "He was with Eggman…and someone who looked exactly like him…I don't know who he was though." "Someone who looks exactly like him," mused Espio, out loud, "…hold on…how do you know we broke up because of some sluttly waitress?" "Ur…I…ur," stuttered the girl, nervously, "…I-better-go-home-now-my-parents-will-be-wondering-where-I-am." She ran off.

Back at the Hedgehogs home, the pink chameleon was the only one in the living room. She was playing with a body changer machine. 'I almost blew it then,' she sighed, 'I hope that helps him to find Sonic…sorry Emily…but I had to borrow your body to tell him something…you'll remember nothing when you wake up.' Just then, her boyfriend came out of their bedroom and sat down next to her. Taking her hand in his, he noticed the body changer device. "Why do you have that out?" asked Knuckles. "Erm, no reason," smiled Kelly, nervously. 'Oh great…how am I going to get out of this one.'

Back to the Hidden Base, the blue hero was back in the cell, thanks to the other pink chameleon and Eggman turning up. "I'm glad to see him walking away from that night club," stated Sonic, "If only I wasn't locked up in here…I could've prevented it by escorting him…I always do that." While Sonic was scolding himself, the mad doctor was sat in his main room watching the purple chameleon. "I know…maybe Sonic's still in the Green Forest?" wondered Espio, on the screen, "I just hope he hasn't gone to the White Jungle." The mad doctor almost fell off his chair. "What?" he cried, "Why would Metal Sonic be leading him here…? Valdez…?" The blue chameleon was watching the screen, awe-struck. "Valdez?" shouted Eggman. Valdez snapped out of it and said, "Yes Lord Eggman." "Get Metal Sonic on screen…I would like a word with him," ordered Eggman. The chameleon nodded and left the room.

Back to the hedgehog's home, Tails, Knuckles, Vector, Charmy and Kelly were sitting on the sofa in the living room. "So, come on…why do you have the body changing device out?" asked Tails. Before Kelly could reply, Sonic came out of his room and asked, "Where's Espio?" "Erm…he's popped out for a while," replied Kelly. "Do you know where?" asked Sonic. The others nodded their heads answering no. Suddenly, something in the room beeped. Sonic took off a communicator and nervously said, "…I better get this…" then left the house. "That communicator looked awfully familiar," mused Tails, out loud, then snapped his fingers, "Eggman uses communicators like that…right Kelly, your turn…why were you using the body changing device?" Kelly sighed, "I saw Eggman on the beach that day Sonic and Espio broke up." "What?" everyone cried, "What was he doing?" "I'm not exactly sure…but…I saw that he was with Sonic and a guy who looked just like Sonic," replied Kelly. "So…Espio was telling the truth after all…his feeling proved him right," stated Knuckles, "And we wouldn't believe him…what kind of friends does that make us?" "Bad ones," everyone stated sadly. "Well, we can still make it up to them," smiled Charmy, standing up, "Lets try and find Espio and help him in the search." Every person stood up and cried, "Yeah!" "But…we don't know where he could be," stated Tails. "I think I have a hunch…come on let's go," replied Kelly.

Meanwhile, the purple chameleon was walking through the dark Green Forest. He didn't know why he felt like this was the right way…but he could just feel it. Turning his head sharply, he heard a twig snap and whispers. The Green Forest was very dark green that it was almost impossible to see your own hand let alone an enemy. He then heard loud footsteps, murmuring and an "Shhhhh!" Wait, that last one sounded like a females voice. He began walking backwards, holding a Surikan. He wasn't scared…just preparing for the worst. After a few minutes, he could finally see five shadows coming towards him. 'Who are they?'

**End chapter seven!**


	8. Loyal Friends

Title: Counterfeit Copies

Plot Kitty part one: The mad doctor develops Metal Sonic to look exactly like Sonic so no one can tell the difference. But will his friends notice the change in his attitude and put two and two together?

Warnings: Sex, fluff, swearing, violence and boys being naughty.

Notes: In this chapter you will receive a Cream plush. Please read and don't forget to leave a review. (Sonic gives puppy dog eyes)

Counterfeit Copies

By: Tyson-Espioz Kitty

Chapter eight

Loyal Friends

In the Green Forest, the purple chameleon could hear a few voices and could now see five shadows heading his way. 'Who are they?' Suddenly, he was tackled to the ground by something. He felt another body on top of him; arms wrapped around his waist and head in his chest. He couldn't figure out where to put his hands. Just then, he heard a few voices. "Kelly, you can be so clingy sometimes," one said. Laughter could be heard. "See I told you my hunch was right," smiled Kelly, voice muffled because her face was buried in Espio's chest. She got up off him and helped him to stand. "What are you guys doing here?" asked Espio. "Well…we got a few hints to your theory and so we decided to come and help you," replied Kelly. "What hints?" wondered Espio, "And why would you?" "Well, 'Sonic's' got a communicator that is like Eggman's, Kelly saw him with Eggman and a faker," replied Knuckles, "And besides…we are Sonic's team-mates." "And we're your team-mates," smiled Charmy. "And I'm your bestest best friend," smiled Kelly.

Outside the hedgehog home, the blue hedgehog was talking to his master on the communication device. "Why are you leading Sonic's friends to the Hidden Base?" asked Eggman. "I'm not…I'm outside his house," stated Metal Sonic. "What…? Then why are they in the Green Forest?" cried Eggman. "Maybe they've gone to see if they can find the picnic basket," suggested Metal Sonic. The communication link switched off and Metal Sonic went back into the house, only to discover that no one was in there.

Back to the loyal friends in Green forest who are struggling to get through the long branches in one piece. "I thought you said it was going to be easy," whined Kelly, being hit by a branch, "Ompth!" "No one said looking for the local hero was going to be a walk in the park," stated Tails, dodging a flying branch, "Will you watch where your aiming those branches Knuckles?" "Like you can talk, Tails," groaned Kelly, being smacked by a branch again. By the time they reached the beginning of the White Jungle, Kelly was already covered head to toe in dirt. Fortunately, the White Jungle was a lot brighter than the Green Forest. "Does anyone know where we're going?" asked Kelly. The boys stopped walking. "No one knows where we are supposed to be looking!" cried Kelly. "I was following Knuckles," stated Tails. "And I was following Espio," replied Knuckles. "This way," ordered Espio, breaking up the fight. "Do you even know where we're going?" asked Vector. "No…but I see some kind of strange building," stated Espio. The others ran ahead to catch up with him.

In the Hidden Base, the two blue creatures were talking to each other in the cell room. Sonic began humming something. "What are you humming?" asked Valdez. "…Evanescence's 'My last breath.'…. It's mine and Espio's favourite song," replied Sonic, close to tears. Valdez was about to reply when another robot came up to him and whispered in his ear. "What?" cried Valdez, causing Sonic to look up sharply, "What do you mean they're outside the base?" He walked out of the cell room. "Who's outside the base?" wondered Sonic.

In the main briefing room, the blue chameleon was watching the blue hedgehogs friends as they were walking up to the Hidden Base. "Let's hope Sonic is in here," hopped Espio, "And that he's not being tortured." "Actually, let's hope he is being tortured for making me gets hit by every single branch," groaned Kelly, "He owes he big time for this." "Why…why are they here?" wondered Valdez, "Please don't say Metal Sonic has told them." "Should we tell Lord Eggman?" asked a robot. "No…! Besides, he's out on his next 'plan.' Anyway, they wont get past the trap," stated Valdez.

At the front door of the hidden base, the friends were trying to get in. "How are we supposed to get in?" wondered Tails, "I left my plane at my workshop." "We could always try the roof," suggested Espio. The others looked up and Kelly stepped back with her rappelling hook in her hands. She swung it around and aimed at the roof. A robot that was walking on the rooftop got hit by the hook and ended up going over the top landing in front of the friends. The boys looked at the robot and then at Kelly, who said, "Opps." She tried again and threw the hook high in the air. The hook hit another robot when he looked over at the commotion and fell over the side of the hoof, landing on top of the other robot in front of the heroes. "Oh crap!" cried Kelly, getting really irritated. "Okay…so the roof idea is blown," stated Tails, "Any other bright ideas?" "Sure…if you two powers can knock the door down," smiled Kelly, "Are you brave enough?" "But the problem with that idea is that when they knock the door down…security will be all over us," stated Tails. "Oh I wouldn't worry about that, Tails," smirked Espio, "Go on, give it your hardest punch."

In the cell room, the blue hero was stood at the rails still wondering who was at the door. Also, he was also wondering what all the noise was coming from the outside. Two loud thumps could be heard. At that time, the blue chameleon walked into the cell room. "What's going on outside?" asked Sonic. "Oh…you'll most probably find out when they come to the cell room," smirked Valdez. "They?" wondered Sonic.

Back to the loyal friends who managed to get into the Hidden base and sneak behind a wall in case they get spotted. "Now what?" wondered Kelly, "We have no idea where Sonic could be." "Use your head, Kelly," cried Knuckles, "Where do you think Eggman would throw his prisoners?" "The cell room," whispered and upset Kelly. "Let's get moving then," stated Tails, as the group ran towards the cell room. As they were running, the fox stood on an odd step making the floor collapse under the female chameleon. "Help," screamed Kelly, as she fell into the hole. A hand reached out and grabbed her before she was too far down. "Kelly, hold on," cried Knuckles. "Well, duh," sighed Kelly. The other boys helped too and pulled the pink girl upwards to safety. When she was safely on the right ground, she could hear something. "What's that noise?" wondered Kelly, looking behind her. "It sounds like it's getting closer and closer," stated Espio. When the gang could barely see what it was, Tails said, "Erm, maybe we should run." "I agree," stated Charmy. They all ran for their lives from a run-away boulder that was chasing them. 'That Eggman has one sick mind.' Thought Kelly. She was pulled into a near-by room by the male echidna. Everyone caught their breath and looked to see where they were. "This looks like Eggmans computer room," stated Tails, running over to all the machines, "Hey, if I could work these machines…we could find Sonic in no time…if he is here." He began typing rapidly. "Come out trespassers," a robot outside ordered. "Hurry up Tails," cried Kelly. "I'm trying but the doc isn't as advanced with his computers than I am," stated Tails. "If anything goes wrong…Me, Vector and Espio will keep them busy while you, Charmy and Kelly find Sonic," planned Knuckles. "Come on out Espio…I want to talk to you," a strange voice said. "That voice…I know who that is," whispered Espio. "Got it," cried Tails, "Come on…follow me." They ran out the other door. Before Kelly ran out, she turned around and saw Espio walking over to the other door. She ran over and linked their arms, "Come on…don't fall for those robots tricks." They ran out the computer room. The robots blasted the door down and walked into the room. "Subjects vanished…orders?" stated a robot. "Go back to your duty…I'll sort Sonic's friends out," smirked Valdez.

Back to the group, they were stopped when they saw about ten robots standing in their way. "Great…now what?" wondered Kelly. "We fight," stated Knuckles, "Everyone ready?" Suddenly, Espio backed away when he saw Valdez standing behind the robots with a smirk on his face. Kelly looked back at him and asked, "Espy…what's the matter?" Espio looked at her and replied, "Huh…? Nothing…it was nothing." And so the group prepared to fight the robots to get to the cell room. But can they do it?

**End Chapter Eight!**


	9. We found you

Title: Counterfeit Copies

Plot Kitty part one: The mad doctor develops Metal Sonic to look exactly like Sonic so no one can tell the difference. But will his friends notice the change in his attitude and put two and two together?

Warnings: Sex, fluff, swearing, violence and boys being naughty.

Notes: In this chapter you will receive a Chao plush. Nothing much to say so read and review please.

Counterfeit Copies

By: Tyson-Espioz Kitty

Chapter Nine

We found you

The group thought the robots were going to take all their energy, but they were actually extremely easy to defeat. They are now running towards the cell room, following Tails. The blue chameleon went back to the cell room to wait for them. He changed his colours to match his surroundings, so Sonic couldn't see that he had arrived. Otherwise, he might suspect something and he wants to surprise the blue hero. So, he waited in the shadows.

The loyal friends of the blue hedgehog had stopped running to figure out where they should go. "Which way, Tails?" asked Charmy. "Erm…" started Tails; looking at the map he stole from the mad doctor's computer, "This way…" He walked straight ahead with the others following close behind. It was starting to get extremely dark. Suddenly, "Ommpth." "Urgh!" "Are we there?" A light mysteriously turned on and Tails had bumped into the door, Charmy had bumped into Tails and Kelly had her hands on her hips. "This should be the right door," stated Tails, trying to open the door. Unfortunately, it wouldn't open, so the two powers punched it and the lock fell off. The friends swung the door open and went inside. "For a cell room, it sure is huge," stated Kelly, "Just how many prisoners does Eggman think he's going to capture?" Espio was looking in all the cells, trying to find which one held Sonic. "Robot…empty…egg…robot," he said. "Why would anyone lock an egg up?" wondered Tails.

In the second to last cell, Sonic could hear some voices heading towards him. "Watch Sonic be in the very last cell," a female voice stated. "That would be just like him," a male voice stated. "I know those voices," whispered Sonic, "…Knuckles and Kelly…. what are those two doing here…? Don't tell me they decided to come on a date here." "What the…? He's locked a computer up." "It probably broke down on him…so he chucked it in here." "What a weirdo." "Huh…? Tails, Charmy and Vector…? Why have they come here with the K couple on their date?" mused Sonic, out loud. "Can we just concentrate on finding Sonic please?" The said blue hedgehog's eyes widened at hearing the familiar voice. "…Espio?" cried Sonic, "…I knew he wouldn't fall for Metal Sonic's trickery." Sonic stood up, walked up to the rails and shouted, "Espio! Guys, in the second to last cell!" "That's Sonic's voice," stated Espio, happily. The group ran to his cell. When they made it to his cell, Espio ran over to Sonic and hugged him tightly. "If it wasn't for this stupid cell, I'd jump on you," smiled Sonic. "I knew you were in danger…I knew it," smiled Espio. "I never doubted you for a second," smiled Sonic. "Wait a minute…if you are the real Sonic," started Tails, "Who's back at the house?" The cute couple pulled apart but stayed close. "It's Metal Sonic," replied Sonic, "The mad doctor developed him to look exactly like me so that he could fool you guys and destroy me." "Sonic! I wish I had followed my hunch from the start," cried Espio, close to tears. "Hey babe," smiled Sonic, softly, "Even I had my doubts…I'm just glad that you didn't really believe him…I er…heard about your…little rape incident…how I wish I was there…I could've prevented it…I always follow you to make sure you're safe." "It's alright Sonny…it's not your fault," reassured Espio. "He's right…it's Eggman's and Metal Sonic's fault," cried Kelly, angrily. "Okay let's get you out of that cell," smiled Knuckles, "Move out the way Espio…the gate may land on you." He gave the gate a hard punch and it broke off its hinges and fell to the ground with a loud, thump! Sonic ran over to Espio and took him in a proper hug, swinging him around and kissing him.

About a few minutes later, the group were walking down the halls of the Hidden Base. "So, how did you survive in here, Sonic?" asked Tails. "A friend of yours Espio…he helped me out," replied Sonic. "Who was he?" wondered Espio. "I thought you said he never forgot about me?" a voice smirked. "Valdez?" asked Espio. The said chameleon turned visible so the heroes could see him. "Can I hug him?" asked Valdez. Sonic pushed Espio forwards and gave him an innocent look. The old friends gave each other a bone-crushing hug. They were pulled apart when they heard sirens. "That's our cue to cruise," stated Sonic, grabbing Espio, who grabbed Kelly, who grabbed Knuckles, who grabbed Vector, who grabbed Charmy, who grabbed Tails. They sped out of the Hidden Base into the White forest. When they reached the beginning of the Green Forest, they stopped. "I've got to walk from here on…I'm still too exhausted from the drug they gave me," sighed Sonic, "It shouldn't take us long to get back to Mystic Ruins…not now we're in the Green Forest." They began walking through the forest. It was much easier to get through, since it is now day.

When they reached Mystic Ruins, the twin-tailed fox turned to his left and headed another way to the other heroes. "Hey Tails…where are you going?" asked Charmy. "I'm going to my workshop to get the antidote for the drug they put in Sonic," replied Tails, "He'll need his power and speed to defeat Metal Sonic." The other heroes followed him to his workshop. They waited on the huge field while the fox got the antidote. "What's he doing to it?" wondered Sonic, "…making it…?" "How are you feeling now, Sonny?" asked Espio. "I feel a bit better now I've had a rest," replied Sonic, moving the chameleon so that he was sitting on his lap. Espio placed the back of his head on Sonic's shoulder. "You'll feel like you've got all of the seven chaos emeralds inside you when you drink this antidote," stated Tails, walking over to his friends. He gave the bottle to Sonic, who sniffed it. "What flavour is it?" asked Sonic. Tails sighed, "It doesn't matter what flavour it is…as long as it gets your power and speed back." Sonic shrugged his shoulders and took a gulp. His face turned green and he spat the liquid out, causing it to go into Knuckles' face. "Eww…that's disgusting," cried Sonic. "Yeah but it'll get your speed up," smiled Tails. The three boys then noticed the angry look on Knuckles' face and Tails ran out the way. The other heroes stood up, amused of the situation. "…Knuckles don't blame me…Tails was the one who made that disgusting drink!" "Don't hide behind Espio…come out like a real man!" "Haha…you want a fight you got one, red…just not right now." "Coward." "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Am not!" "Are too!" "Really…they're behaving like children," sighed Kelly, shaking her head. "Well…they are rivals," sweat-dropped Tails. "Sonic! Put me down!" ordered Espio. The hedgehog obeyed, placing him feet first on the floor. The others started laughing. "Well we know who wears the trousers in that relationship," laughed Knuckles. Sonic turned bright red: Half embarrassed and half angry. Sonic then picked Espio up again and growled. "Is that why your relationship is falling apart?" smirked Sonic, "Because you order her around." "Who said our relationship was falling apart?" wondered Knuckles, looking at Kelly. "Don't look at me," cried Kelly, "Sonic said it…he just wants to make you upset." "Looks like it's working," smirked Sonic. After the group had finished arguing, they planned how to surprise Metal Sonic and the others at the hedgehog home.

**End Chapter nine!**


	10. Revenge

**Title**: Counterfeit Copies

**Authoress: **Tyson-Espioz Kitty

**Plot Kitty part one** The mad doctor develops Metal Sonic to look exactly like Sonic so no one can tell the difference. But will his friends notice the change in his attitude and put two and two together?

**Warnings**: Sex, fluff, swearing, violence and boys being naughty.

**Notes**: In this chapter you will receive a Charmy plush. I can't believe it. This is the last chapter to the first part. For the last time in this part of the story…please enjoy when you are reading and do not forget to leave a review.

Counterfeit Copies

By: Tyson-Espioz Kitty

Chapter ten

Revenge!

The group were still in Mystic Ruins, on the clearing outside the fox's house. They have stopped fighting but now Sonic and Espio have started to make out. "Will you two save that for when you get home," ordered Kelly, "Right now we need a plan to surprise Metal Sonic and more importantly…everyone else at home." "You're evil you know that," sweat-dropped Knuckles. "I know," smiled Kelly, "And you love me for it!" The hedgehog and chameleon broke apart. "Okay, plan…plan…how about you guys go in first to make them believe your theory was wrong," suggested Sonic, "And then I'll walk in…" "Hold on Sonic," interrupted Kelly, "How about Espy suggests that we all go out…to Twinkle Park and then when we arrive you arrive…injured…and we pretend like you aren't the real Sonic…only Espy. Okay?" "Great…but does he have to pretend he's injured? Can't he really be injured?" wondered Knuckles, slyly. "You're asking to be whacked," frowned Sonic.

Back at the hedgehog household, the rest of the household were sat on the couches. "I've really blown it haven't I," sighed M Sonic. "Don't worry, Sonic," reassured Amy, "When they discover you are the real one they'll be right back. They're just stupid that's all." 'They actually believe I'm the real Sonic. What dopes!' Just then, the door opened revealing the others. They all looked depressed. "Ha – I told you, you wouldn't find Sonic, because Sonic is right here," laughed Amy, "Now you two kiss and make up! Literally!" M Sonic walked up to the group and took Espio in his arms who refused to move a muscle. Behind them, the others were frowning at him. "How about we all go out somewhere," frowned Espio, removing M Sonic's arms from around him, "Like Twinkle Park?" "Why not," smiled Cream, "It's not like we've got anything better to do."

Outside Twinkle Park the blue hedgehog was hiding behind the building, waiting for his friends to arrive. "If that no good useless copy does anything to Espio," started Sonic, "Let's just say the plan will go out the window!" He then saw the group heading over and prepared for the next part of the plan. The group were walking in silence when the blue hedgehog fell in front of them. "Wait a minute," gasped Cream. Half of the group were looking from the mysterious hedgehog to the blue hero. "Were you right?" wondered Sweet. "NO!" shouted Amy, "It has got to be some kind of trick by Eggman!" The blue hedgehog began to move, slowly standing up and facing the group. The group began to look more frantically between the twins. Knuckles and Kelly winked at one another, happy that the plan was working. Espio was about to walk towards Sonic, when Amy pushed him out of the way and ran towards the 'fake' attempting to try and rip the 'costume' off the 'fake.' "It's a trick," she screeched. Kelly covered her mouth with her hand, Cream and Sweet covered their faces and the boys just stood there, shocked beyond words. "Amy," shouted Kelly, "He's the fake hedgehog…the one you're…trying to kill…is the real Sonic!" Amy let go of him, "But…" "That's Metal Sonic," explained an annoyed Sonic, rubbing his quills. "Who knew Amy was capable of that," muttered Tails, then realised something, "Hey, where did Metal Sonic go?" "I'll go and find him…see you there," smirked Sonic, before zooming away. The others ran after him…or tried to anyway.

When the blue hero arrived at the army runway, he saw his metallic twin just standing. "I did warn you not to touch him," frowned Sonic, walking over, but stopping so they were about a metre away from each other. Metal Sonic turned around; returning Sonic's glare and his eyes has gone back to red. "If the deranged doctor had finished you off to start with like I said, your little sexy boyfriend would still be mine and the doctor could move on with the plan," frowned Metal Sonic. "Even if he had roboticised me, my Espy would still think you aren't me," stated Sonic. "It wouldn't matter, because all of your little friends would be destroyed once you were gone anyway," finished Metal Sonic. Just then, his friends came over in time to see the two hedgehogs punch each other. "Do you want some help?" asked Tails. Sonic did a back flip, landing behind his friends, "No…but thanks. I have to teach him a lesson not to take advantage of my friends and boyfriend!" He then ran full speeds towards the other hedgehog. "Hmpth! He's always trying to get all the glory," muttered Knuckles. "I think someone's jealous," smirked Kelly. "Get real," argued Knuckles, "Me…jealous of that hedgehog…? Give me a break!"

Metal Sonic came at the hero with a series of punches, who evaded each one. He then came at him with kicks, but that didn't work either, since the athletic hedgehog kept doing back flips. The robot then got an idea. He zoomed behind the hero and just as the emerald-eyed male had landed on the ground, Metal Sonic tripped him up, making him fall backwards and his head hit the ground…hard. "That was way too easy," smirked Metal Sonic. He rose up his fist and was about to knock the blue hero when someone hit him, making him fly backwards…but he did a back flip. "Leave my boyfriend alone," frowned Espio. "Well, well, well…you're both very protective of each other," smirked Metal Sonic, "Fine, I'll destroy sexy first so Sonic can watch!" "Leave him out of it," warned Sonic, standing up with the help from Espio, "Your battle is with me!" Metal Sonic sped for the two boys and got ready to attack Sonic, but he missed and knocked Espio backwards. "Espy," cried Kelly. "You're going to pay for that!" cried Sonic, behind gritted teeth. He was about to attack but Metal Sonic was sent flying backwards. "What?" cried Metal Sonic, looking up from where he had landed. He saw Kelly with her purple mallet in her hands. "If you do that to my Espy again, then you'll get more than a whack," warned Kelly. "Seems you have competition blue boy," smirked Metal Sonic, standing back up, "Why don't I loosen it for you!" He ran fall speed for the pink chameleon and knocked her flying, causing her to crash hard on the ground. "Didn't anyone teach you, you shouldn't hit girls?" wondered Sonic. Again he would've hit his metallic twin, but instead Knuckles had joined the fight. "Am I ever gonna have the chance to punch Metal Sonic?" cursed Sonic. "Don't you ever hit Kelly again," warned Knuckles. "Well, if you're going to have some friends help you…then I will," smirked Metal Sonic, as a thousand of robots headed over. "Tell you what guys…I'll make you a deal," started Sonic, "I'll deal with Metal Sonic while you deal with the robots!" "Deal," they all agreed.

Kelly was whacking each bot that came near her with her mallet…but one snuck up behind her and was about to hit her but Knuckles defended her. "Thank you," squealed Kelly, throwing her arms around him in a hug. "Don't mention it," chocked Knuckles. Espio was throwing his ninja stars at the bots chest, cutting their circuits. Kelly came flying from above and knocked the bot on the head that was sneaking up on Espio. He gave her a thumbs up while she giggled in return.

The two hedgehogs glared at one another. "Urgh, I'm gonna hurl," frowned Metal Sonic. "You know you should try and be nice for a change," stated Sonic, "You might even have friends if you do! Ones that really care about you…but instead you weasel your way in other people's friends!" "I don't need friends," cried Metal Sonic, "All I need is power to get rid of you…and guess what…? I have that power!" "Power isn't everything," stated Sonic, dodging a flying fist and then turning and punching the robot in the chest, making him stumble backwards. He then sent punch after punch and kick after kick. Metal Sonic lay still on the ground while Sonic tried to catch his breath. "Seems like I've wasted your energy!" 'I hate to admit but he's right. I can barely keep my eyes open!' His metallic doppelganger stumbled to stand up and wobbled for a few minutes. "Whoa, you really did some damage I must admit. But I think…it's my turn now!" Metal Sonic charged at his counterpart and got ready to punch him but he had hit the air because Sonic had zoomed out the way. ""You annoying hedgehog," cursed Metal Sonic, "You can't run forever!" "I really hate to say it guys," sighed Knuckles, "But Metal Sonic is right…look at Sonic…he's exhausted…he won't be able to keep that pace up for much longer." "I should've made more antidote before we left from Mystic Ruins," cursed Tails. "That's it," cried Espio, "The chaos emeralds! Sonic can change to Super Sonic!" He got out the blue emerald he had collected. Kelly grabbed the pink emerald, Knuckles grabbed the red emerald, Tails grabbed the yellow emerald, Cream grabbed the white emerald, Vector grabbed the green emerald and Sweet grabbed the grey emerald.

Each of the chaos emeralds they were holding started to glow brightly and lifted into the air and then circled the blue hedgehog who had been hit and was now lying on the ground. He lifted his head and opened one eye to see the seven emeralds circling around him. He felt himself being lifted into the air and his fur changed from blue to golden. Also, his eyes had changed from emerald green to fiery red. "Sorry Metal, but this battle is about to end," frowned Super Sonic. "We'll see about that," cried Metal Sonic. They charged right for each other and the blast caused his friends to be sent hurtling backwards. The battle was over in mere seconds and no one could see who had won, considering the battle arena was still covered in a thick layer of dust that had got blown adrift from the explosion. However, as the dust began to settle the friends could see that Sonic was the only one standing and Metal was nothing but broken parts. Sonic's fur had gone back to sapphire and eyes were those dazzling emeralds. His friends then ran up to him and Espio threw his arms around Sonic in a hug. "Erm, Sonic," started Kelly, as his other friends were looking at the ground sadly. "We're all sorry for not suspecting anything," apologised Cream. "Yeah, if Espio hadn't been so forceful, then we would've still believed Metal was you," finished Knuckles. "Hey, it all turned out okay, right?" smiled Sonic, "And besides…I knew my Espy wouldn't let me down!" "We better get back to Station Square so you can have a well deserved rest," smiled Kelly. "Actually…I had something else in mind," smirked Sonic, remembering what Metal Sonic had said before he had been blown up. The group laughed as they walked back to Station Square.

Flashback – A couple of minutes ago!

Super Sonic had just won the battle and now he and his metallic double were saying their last 'goodbyes.' They were both looking over at the friends who were just standing up from the explosion. "He's a special one," stated Metal Sonic, "You better take good care of him! Other wise you may just lose him!" "That is never going to happen," smirked Super Sonic, "Trust me!" Metal Sonic smirked before blowing up. Super Sonic's fur changed from golden to blue as he watched his doppelganger exploding in front of him. 'I'll never lose him…never!'

End Flashback!

**End of First Part!**


	11. Project Shadow

**Title**: Counterfeit Copies

**Authoress: **Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil

**Series**: Sonic the hedgehog

**Plot kitty**: Part 2! My version of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle. With extra characters rather than just the original characters.

**Warnings**: Violence, swearing, sex, fluff, sad scenes

**Disclaimer**: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil does not own Sonic the hedgehog or anything that might come up in this fic.

Counterfeit Copies!

By: Yugi's Angel, Yami's Devil!

Chapter Eleven!

Project Shadow!

It has only been a few months since the Metal Sonic incident and the furries had started to get back to normal…partly because the mad doctor had mysteriously disappeared. What the furries didn't know was that the mad doctor was planning a new threat to take over the world. Or at very least…checking it out to see if the rumours were true. He was really peeved about hearing that his last creation had failed in his mission of destroying the blue hero but it didn't really matter since he was planning on something else. He was in his Egg Walker Mobile, going through what looked like an army base. Many of the flying security robots were firing at him, for trespassing. However, he was in no mood to deal with them and so blasted them all down that just happened to come across him. He wasn't about to turn back now…not since he was so close. When he reached his destination, the doors opened and he walked inside.

Walking over to the controls he began to tap them rapidly, while muttering to himself. "Let's see…enter username and password…hmm…password! M-A-R-I-A! Maria!" He placed the yellow chaos emerald into the slot and a huge solid container came down from above. He jumped down when the capsule had stopped. A hedgehog stood up out of the container and crossed his arms over his chest. "Sonic? Is that you?" wondered Eggman, but getting a better look, "Wait…you aren't Sonic." The hedgehog in front of him was hovering in the air using his jet skates. Just then a loud and piercing alarm blared though the room. "Now what?" cried Eggman. "Witness my true power," stated the mysterious hedgehog, before disappearing.

A giant (Giant since the hedgehogs only tiny) green robot was facing the black hedgehog. "This is Hotshot! Preparing to attack!" The legs of the robots folded and he flew over the black hedgehog, who skated away, so he wouldn't get hit by the missiles. When the robot had stopped firing, the hedgehog took that time to attack the robot in the chest, knocking it backwards. However, the robot recovered and began to fly off again, but instead of firing missiles, he began to fire a colossus ray gun. The aim was off by miles, thanks to the hedgehog skating out of the way. But, the robot tried to fire again and yet again the hedgehog dodged out of the way. When the robot had finished its attack, the hedgehog attacked it again in its chest. "This is Hotshot! The enemy is too strong! Send backup!" After alerting his team, he began firing again at the hedgehog. "Pathetic humans," sneered the hedgehog, jumping onto on the boxes. He jumped off it when the missiles came near and the box got smashed. The hedgehog attacked for the last time when he saw an opening and the robot was sent alight.

The hedgehog turned to his master, "I will grant you one wish for awakening me, my master." "So," started Eggman, realising who it was that was standing in front of him, "You're the military's secret weapon…the ultimate life form…known as Shadow! But what did you mean when you said you would grant me a wish?" "Bring more chaos emeralds," ordered Shadow, beginning to walk away. "Shadow?" questioned Eggman. "I'll be waiting on the Space Colony ARK," replied Shadow, disappearing from the doctor's view.

On the sandy hills of Station Square lived the guardians and they themselves had some trouble. "Why don't you just give up," cried Rouge the Bat, "It's mine!" "What are talking about? That emeralds mine, got that?" Cried Knuckles. From the side, Kelly looked on watching the fight-taking place. Just then, a long mechanical arm stretched out and took hold of the master emerald. "Thief!" cried Rouge. "Look who's calling who a thief," muttered Knuckles. "I came here following the signal and I believe this is the master emerald is it not?" stated Eggman. "It's you…Dr Eggman," cried Knuckles. "So, that's Dr Eggman," mused Rouge, out loud. "So long, Knuckle-head," waved Eggman. "Not so fast," shouted Knuckles, jumping up and smashing the master emerald into pieces. Rouge looked on, horrified. She then grabbed Knuckles and shook him rapidly. "What did you do to my emerald?" cried Rouge. "I did that to prevent the master emerald from being stolen you idiot," shouted Knuckles, "And by the way, that's not your emerald!" "This is going to require some more research," stated Eggman, scratching his head. He then saw Kelly standing alone without anyone protecting her and an idea came to his mind. He stretched out his mechanical arm on his Egg mobile and grabbed Kelly by her waist. "What?" cried Kelly, "Knuckles! Help!" The said echidna looked towards his girlfriend and saw that Eggman had grabbed her. He jumped up to grab her but the mobile was too far-gone. "Not only do I have to collect the pieces of the master emerald, but I also have to save Kelly!" "Let me save you the trouble…I'm going to look for those emerald pieces and you can't stop me," stated Rouge, "All the worlds jewels are mine to keep!" "Yeah, well we'll just see about that Bat-girl," challenged Knuckles. They took off in different directions.

End of chapter eleven! 


End file.
